San Valentín en Dragon Ball
by Valen Minene
Summary: Especial de San Valentín dedicado a varias parejas de Dragon Ball Z, relata en distintos one-shot como pasaran tal día y que haran por sus esposas o novias.GokuxMilk, VegetaxBulma, GohanxVidel, Krilinx18, es el turno de TrunksxMarron :3. Pasen y Lean!
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaa, les traigo un nuevo fic. Este es un especial de San Valentín de varias parejas de Dragon Ball, en si, se tratan de las parejas que más me gustan. Un one-shot de cada pareja en los que cuento como pasan el San Valentín de cada una de ellas. Sin nada más que decir espero que lo disfruten!

_**Resumen: **El primero será un GokuxMilk. Goku debe expresar sus sentimientos hacia Milk, ya que ella cree que no la ama y aunque el le diga que si lo hace ¿Qué valen más, las palabras o acciones_? _Espero que a los fans de esta pareja les guste!_

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama (¿Por qué no son míos?), pero la historia es de mi propiedad y mi loca imaginación.  
><strong>

-Dialogos-

"Pensamientos"

(Comentarios)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Primer San Valentín<strong>_

Habían pasado ya seis meses desde la batalla contra Majin Boo y todo era calma para los Guerreros Z, excepto para nuestro héroe favorito. Él estaba muy feliz por ahora poder vivir con su familia en paz, pero con una esposa como la que tenía, se podría decir que la paz no estaba planeada.

-¡SIEMPRE HACES LO MISMO GOKU!- gritaba una furiosa, digo, una muuuy furiosa pelinegra.

-Pe-pe-pero Milk yo… -balbuceaba muy asustado Goku, poniendo las manos cerca de su cara, en un intento fallido de protegerse de la furia de su mujer (como lo hizo en el momento en que Vegeta le grita por haberle ofrecido una foto de Bulma al Supremo Kaio-Sama. Momento muy gracioso por cierto xD).

-¡PERO NADA GOKU!- interrumpió aun mas enojada Milk (como si eso fuera posible)- TODO EL TIEMPO TE LA PASAS ENTRENANDO O JUGANDO CON GOTEN- de repente su semblante cambia a uno triste y exageradamente dramático- y por eso jamás te buscas un trabajo o siquiera pasas tiempo conmigo.

-Pero, tú sabes Milk, yo no soy bueno para trabajar. De hacerlo, creo que terminaría por destruir todo, jeje- exclamó con su típica pose del brazo tras la cabeza- Yo solo sirvo para pelear y destruir cosas. "Lo comprobé a lo largo de toda mi vida".

-Siempre te excusas con eso Goku- suelta un sonoro suspiro totalmente rendida- ¿Y qué me dices sobre el hecho de que ya no pasas tiempo conmigo?, ya se acerca el día de San Valentín y puedo jurar que de seguro ni siquiera te has acordado de eso. Aunque no se dé que me sorprendo si hasta nuestro aniversario olvidas.- pausa un segundo para agregar con gran dramatismo- ¡Ni siquiera te has dignado a decirme que me amabas en seis meses!

-Milk no es eso, yo si te amo, pero tampo- sin embargo, Milk siguió lamentándose sin escucharlo.

-¡Si, es eso! ¿Verdad?

-No, para na. - ¡Ya no me amas buaaaa! Claro, estoy muy vieja para ti y ya no te parezco bonita. En cambio, tú sigues viéndote igual de joven y guapo como cuando nos casamos buaaaa, ¡AL MENOS TEN EL VALOR DE DECIRMELO EN LA CARA Y NO DISIMULARLO! Eres un idiota Goku, un total imbécil, snif- seguía lamentándose y sollozando tirada en el suelo de rodillas, en medio de un rio de lágrimas.

-Milk tranquilízate,- el saiyajin no sabía qué hacer para calmarla, es más, ya podía sentir como él mismo entraba en pánico- escúchame Milk, deja de llorar- al ver que no conseguía nada, decidió hacer algo que jamás había hecho con ella- ¡Ya cálmate de una vez Milk!

Milk paró en seco, dejando de llorar inmediatamente al oír el grito de su marido, él jamás le había levantado la voz (que de haber sido otra la ocasión, yo creo que Goku se hubiera ganado un buen sartenazo en la cabeza). Al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, Goku miró la expresión atónita de su mujer y un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Inmediatamente, comenzó a disculparse tratando de justificarse.

-L-l-lo siento, discúlpame Milk, no era mi intención gritarte pero, no te tranquilizabas y, ¿Cómo puedes creer todas esas cosas?- Goku intentaba excusarse desesperadamente, aunque se sentía muy mal porque creyera que él ya no la quería.- Lo que dices son solo invenciones tuyas,-continuó más seguro al mismo tiempo en que la abrazaba- tu significas mucho para mí.

-¿De veras Goku?- preguntó ella más tranquila mientras hundía su cabeza en el pecho del saiyajin, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Claro que sí, tú eres lo más importante junto con Gohan y Goten. Sé que no te lo demuestro seguido pero de veras te amo como no tienes la más mínima idea Milk,- para estos momentos, la mujer seguía llorando, pero esta vez de la emoción- no soy bueno para esas demostraciones ya que sé que soy algo despistado y las olvido fácilmente, pero no sabes lo que eres para mi, y cuanto te amo.

-¡Oh Goku!- exclamó la pelinegra abrazándolo con más fuerza todavía, que de haber sido saiyajin podría haberle roto un par de huesos a nuestro querido héroe, pero en fin, ese no es el caso- ¡No sabes lo feliz que me haces! Discúlpame tu también, me parece que exagere un poco (¿Un poco?, si, como no Milk, te creo de veras).

-Jeje, no te preocupes me voy a entrenar ¿vale?- la aludida asintió mientras se liberaba del abrazo. Pero con su velocidad Goku la atrapo en un corto pero muy dulce beso que la hizo sentir en las nubes. Y dirigiéndose hacia afuera, Goku se dirigió a una aturdida Milk- Ah y… quizás los años hayan pasado Milk, pero no hay duda de que tú sigues siendo una mujer verdaderamente hermosa- y sin más que decir, se fue de la sala dejando a una muy sonrojada y bastante avergonzada mujer.

* * *

><p>Ya en el exterior, Goku se encontraba bastante pensativo. "Vaya, creo que tengo que hacer algo para demostrarle a Milk lo que siento. Mmmm, ahora que recuerdo ella dijo algo sobre un tal San Valentín, no sé que es pero parecía muy importante para ella. ¡Ya se, le preguntare a Bulma!, de seguro sabe lo que es y de pasada me ayuda". Y sin perder tiempo salió volando a Corporación Capsula (Etto, ¿Por qué no hizo la tele transportación? Goku: Ehh, se me olvido xD Yo: no tienes remedio "idiota")<p>

Al llegar fue recibido inmediatamente por la siempre alegre madre de Bulma:

-¡Oh! Apuesto Goku que sorpresa ¿que necesitas? Pero que modales los míos, pasa, pasa eres bienvenido- exclamó alegre mientras lo guiaba hacia el interior del hogar, exactamente a la cocina.

-Em, buenos días señora. Disculpe ¿se encuentra Bulma?

-Ah claro, Bulmita se encuentra en el laboratorio. Pero dime, ¿no quieres unos pastelillos?- pregunto sonriente la Sra. Brief con una bandeja llena de pasteles en la mano.

-¡Si claro!- exclamo Goku- muchas gracias- y así, se marchó en busca de Bulma, con la bandeja en manos y saboreando los deliciosos pastelillos.

Al llegar al laboratorio se encontró a una muy ocupada peliazul.

-¡Hola Bulma!- saludo con su clásica inocencia.

-¡Ah! ¡Por Kami! Goku eres tu- exclamo exaltada la mujer- ¿¡Por qué diablos me asustas de ese modo idiota!? Uff, bah no importa, ¿Qué sucede? Es extraño que me hagas una visita.

-Solo venia a preguntarte algo aunque dime, ¿estás bien? Te veo algo desanimada.

-Em, si estoy bien, creo, si es que así se puede decir- respondió algo triste la científica.

-¿Te sucedió algo?- Goku siempre se preocupaba por sus amigos pero siempre era mayor por Bulma ya que ella era como una hermana mayor para él.

-Sí pero, no es nada importante así que no te preocupes- después de un suspiro y una pequeña pausa, se giro hacia él y le sonrió- ¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntarme?

-Bueno yo…

Y así Goku aclaró todas sus dudas con Bulma sobre San Valentín, su significado y lo que debía hacer ese día. Con lo ya aclarado, se dispuso a pedirle ayuda, a lo que ella acepto gustosamente. Después de casi tres horas platica y explicación a Goku, cosa que dejó algo irritada a la mujer (y no la culpo, estar tres horas explicando y volviendo a explicar a un hombre tan despistado como Goku es exasperante), éste de disponía a irse.

-Bien, espero que te haya quedado claro.

-Claro Bulma, pero ¿de veras debemos ir a comprarme ropa?

-Por supuesto, no te atreverás a vestir con tu traje de entrenamiento ¿no?- le pregunto mirándolo amenazadoramente.

-Por, por supuesto que no Bulma- respondió sudando frio- mañana vengo a buscarte para ir al centro comercial. Adiós Bulma.

-Adiós- apenas termino de decirlo y Goku ya se había tele transportado hacia su hogar.

Al llegar, Milk lo esperaba con una rica cena, pero ésta se sorprendió al verlo llegar limpio ya que eso no ocurría si entrenaba, a lo que él se excuso diciendo que había meditado y volado por la Tierra, ya que su esposa no podía enterarse de lo planeado con Bulma. Por la noche se fue a dormir, rezando porque todo saliera bien.

* * *

><p>Jueves 13 de Febrero, se había levantado como lo hacia todos los días para ir entrenar, solo que esta vez ese no era el caso.<p>

Al entrar a la cocina, encontró a toda su familia esperándolo para desayunar.

-¡Buenos días a todos!

-¡Buenos días papá!- respondieron al unísono Gohan y Goten, parecía que cada día estaban más felices por tener a su padre vivo y poder recuperar el tiempo perdido en esos 7 años de su ausencia.

-Buenos días Goku.

Así, la familia desayunó tranquilamente. Gohan anunció que tendría una cita el 14 con su todavía "amiga" Videl, ganándose:

_Comentarios incómodos de parte de su madre, reclamándole porque no formalizaban su relación y tenían hijos. Cosa que avergonzó demasiado al joven.

_Una sonrisa de felicitación por parte de su padre.

_Y un gran berrinche por parte de su hermano menor por no jugar o pasar más tiempo con él, ya que siempre estaba con Videl.

En fin, luego de eso Goku se dirigió a la CC. Al llegar se encontró a la familia viendo tranquilamente televisión en la sala (y si, Vegeta también estaba allí, pero seré mala y no diré porque, muajaja, todavía). Después de los saludos a Bulma y Trunks, intentó hacerlo también con Vegeta pero, mmm, digamos que no le fue muy bien que digamos:

-Hola Vege -¿Qué demonios haces aquí Kakarotto?- interrumpió con el seño bastante fruncido Vegeta, por alguna razón lucía más enfadado con él que lo normal.

-Vengo a buscar a Bulma para irnos- respondió sin inmutarse Goku, ya estaba acostumbrado a la forma en que lo trataba.

-¿Para qué y adonde?- pregunto secamente el príncipe (se me hace a mi o alguien está un "poquitín" celoso).

-¡Vegeta, lo que haga no es de tu incumbencia!- gritó Bulma bastante enfadada.

-¡Por supuesto, eres MI mujer y si vas a algún lado me lo dirás inmediatamente!- la contradijo el príncipe aún más furioso que ella.

Mientras ellos peleaban, Goku y Trunks movían sus ojos de un lado a otro siguiendo la pelea como si de un partido de ping-pong se tratara, pero ya acostumbrados a esta situación. Hasta que el de peinado alborotado decidió interrumpir, quizás Vegeta no, pero él tenía un asunto muy importante que hacer con la científica.

-Oye Vegeta- el aludido dejo de gritarle a su esposa y Goku, viendo que tenía su atención, le dijo pícaramente- ¿Acaso estás celoso porque yo pasaré un poco de tiempo con Bulma?

-¡Claro que no, imbécil! La mujer puede pasar el tiempo con quien se le da la gana, a mi no me interesa- lo dicho por Goku hizo sonrojar al saiyajin más orgulloso, y él sabía que funcionaría para calmar a Vegeta y se retirara, como exactamente sucedió

-Bah, déjalo Goku, ¿nos vamos?- inquirió la peliazul.

Así, se pasaron toda la tarde en el centro comercial buscando la ropa adecuada para Goku, cosa que la mujer aprovechó, ¿creían que estarían toooda la tarde solo por Goku? No señor, el pobre saiyajin tuvo que cargar con montañas de zapatos y ropa perteneciente a Bulma. Bueno, lo importante es que encontraron la ropa adecuada para el hombre.

* * *

><p>Finalmente el viernes había llegado y Goku se encontraba bastante nervioso, como demasiado rara en él, pero de verdad quería que todo saliera bien para demostrarle lo que sentía y que ella no volviera a dudar de sus sentimientos hacia ella.<p>

Cerca de las 12 am. Milk le comenta que iría de compras con 18 ya que ésta la había invitado y que no se preocupara por nada. Cuando se marchó, Goku se aseguró de sentir el ki de su esposa lo suficientemente lejos para llamar a Bulma. Goku sabía que Milk se marcharía de compras, ya que la peliazul lo comentó con 18 para ayudarla y tener desocupada la casa. Y la rubia aceptó gustosamente ya que no tenía que hacer hasta en el momento en que saliera con Krilin, con Milk fuera, Gohan en la cita con Videl y Goten jugando en CC con Trunks, comenzaron con la preparación.

Consistía en una cena en casa, prepararon el ambiente, poniendo velas en ciertos lugares de la sala y cocina, con pétalos de rosa esparcidos por los sillones y haciendo un camino desde la puerta hasta la cocina, y luego desde la cocina hasta la sala, donde se encontraban una botella de vino y dos copas sobre la mesa ratona que había allí. Claro que todo esto fue pensado por Bulma, con alguna que otra sugerencia de 18 o Videl.

Finalmente a las 18 hs. tenían todo preparado y Bulma se marchó a su casa, y Goku se sentó en un sillón a esperar a Milk, claro ya cambiado, perfumado y peinado (bueno lo último no, no es posible peinar ese nido que tiene xD). Cerca de las 18:30 sintió el ki de Milk a punto de entrar, inmediatamente se paró cerca de la puerta a esperarla.

Cuando la mujer entró ella se llevó la sorpresa más grande de su vida. Goku estaba al lado de ella en la puerta como esperándola, vestía unos zapatos negros, un pantalón de traje color negro y para completar el atuendo, llevaba una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones abiertos. "Oh Kami, ¿no estaré soñando cierto? Se ve muy guapo así, definitivamente este es un sueño" no pudo evitar pensar Milk ante la vista del hombre y del ambiente que tenía enfrente.

No se dio cuenta de que Goku le había arrebatado las cajas y bolsas de zapatos dejándolos a un costado, y entrelazando sus brazos la dirigió a la cocina. Aún no podía pronunciar palabra pero al llegar al lugar y observar la refinada comida sobre la mesa no puedo evitar susurrar: -Oh, esto es hermoso-. Pero luego, se tiro a los brazos de Goku y le dio un largo y tierno beso susurrándole entre beso y beso que eso era hermoso y que era lo mejor que habían hecho por ella.

Ya más tranquila, se dispusieron los dos a tener una cena romántica. Ella observaba el esfuerzo que hacía Goku para tratar de comer con modales, aunque se notaba que le era demasiado difícil, así que no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada a lo que él la miro con cara de WTF.

Ya pasada la cena, Goku la hizo pasar a la sala y su sorpresa fue aun mayor, casi se le tira encima de vuelta. Se sentaron y Goku le sirvió en una copa el vino e hizo lo mismo con la suya. Milk apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, mientras disfrutaba del vino, cosa que Goku no hacía.

-Milk ¿Qué te parece si salimos afuera?

- ¿A es horas Goku?

-Claro soy un saiyajin, ¿qué te podría pasar?- exclamó sonriente.

-Tienes toda la razón, vamos- Milk le devolvió la sonrisa y se dispusieron a salir.

Ya en el exterior, Goku se soltó del agarre que Milk tenía sobre su brazo y se alejó unos pasos de ella, dirigió su mirada a ella y finalmente soltó:

-Te amo Milk- al ver que ella se le iba a lanzar en un abrazo, él la detuvo extendiendo un brazo- espera, déjame terminar- tomó aire y continuó- eres una mujer muy hermosa y siempre has estado pendiente de mi aunque me fuera durante años, me recibiste con los brazos abiertos luego de 7 años cuando deberías odiarme por hacer eso. Sé que mis acciones demuestran todo lo contrario pero, esa siempre ha sido la forma de demostrarte mi amor aunque de seguro piensas, que no es la mejor. Tú eres lo más importante para mi Milk, eres la mujer más dulce y dedicada a su familia, jamás te cambiaría, ni siquiera por la pelea más emocionante o toda la comida del universo. Eres lo que quiero a mi lado, lo que me da el valor de pelear, por eso siempre te dejo, para verte feliz con nuestros hijos, saber que estás a salvo y tienes una oportunidad para vivir.- entrelazó sus manos con las suyas y las puso en su corazón- Te agradezco tanto lo que has hecho y haces por mí, que no podría devolvértelo en acciones o palabras, pero hoy aquí, te digo lo mucho que te amo y aprecio, y no podría explicar lo que siento contigo en palabras Milk. Te amo.

-G-Goku- el labio inferior de Milk temblaba mientras lagrimas de felicidad recorrían sus blancas mejillas- eres el hombre al que amo y siempre amaré, no me importaría esperarte tanto tiempo, incluso si pasara una eternidad yo te recibiría con los brazos abiertos y una deliciosa comida.- ambos rieron ante lo último- Pero solo te quiero pedir algo Goku.

-Lo que quieras Milk- susurró el saiyajin observando esos ojos negros que brillaban intensamente por las lágrimas recién salidas y el relejo de la luz de la luna.

-Jamás me dejes, y si lo haces durante tiempo prométeme que volverás, porque si lo haces yo estaré ahí esperando solo por ti.

-Lo prometo- y con un beso largo y lleno de dulzura sellaron su promesa.

-Te amo- susurraron al mismo tiempo en que se separaban, para después agregar con una pequeña risa- Feliz primer San Valentín.

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p>Quizas a alguien no le guste pero, ¿quien no desea ver a Goku expresandose romanticamente? Me llego a la mente y crei que si él era tan inocente, al menos por una vez podría hablar de esa manera tan dulce y porque no decir, cursi. En el momento de la confesión creo que hasta yo misma me asombre de lo bello que resulto (al menos para mi).<p>

Espero que les haya gustado y el próximo one-shot será un VegetaxBulma o GohanxVidel, veremos para quien me llega primero la inspiración. Y las otras parejas que haré serán, probablemente BraxGoten, Krilinx18 y TrunksxMarron. Ya tengo maso menos una idea para todas pero acepto cualquier sugerencia.

Le dedico este fic a una gran amiga mia aqui en fanfiction: **_Izumi-Kitthiee. _**Creo que la mayoria de veces ella es mi mayor inspiracion, además de que es muy importante para mi que siempre me apoye en todos mis fics, asi que dime si te gusto!

Bueno, no me alargo mas y por favor dejen sus comentarios de que les parecio, acepto cualquier critica, mientras sean constructivas, de verdad lo apreciaría mucho. Intentare subir dos One-shot por dia, intentare, entre hoy, mañana y el viernes.

**_Les mando besos y abrazos, gracias por leer! Comenten!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Bien, aquí esta el segundo one-shot de este especial de San Valentín. Pensaba en subirlo ayer, pero no lo pude terminar, así que aqui esta.

Abrá algunas escenas del anterior ya que este y el otro ocurren al mismo tiempo.

**_Resumen: _**_Este es de mi pareja preferida, un VegetaxBulma. Bulma y Vegeta tienen una discusión que deja a la mujer triste y decepcionada, sin embargo el saiyajin decide solucionarlo. Especialmente para los que adoran esta pareja, como yo!_

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama (¿Por que no son míos?), pero la historia es de mi propiedad y mi loca imaginación.**

-Diálogos-

"Pensamientos"

(Comentarios)

**Espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Orgulloso amor<strong>_

Un nuevo día comenzaba en CC para la familia Brief, seis meses después de lo sucedido con Majin Boo también se podría decir que había paz, las peleas de Vegeta y Bulma se consideraban tonterías, por lo tanto sí, había bastante paz.

Después del sacrificio de Vegeta las cosas entre él y Bulma habían cambiado, si bien no era un hombre cariñoso la amaba con todo el corazón, y aunque todavía trataba de negarlo Bulma estaba segura de ello, cosa que la hacía más feliz conforme pasaba el tiempo. Además la relación padre e hijo entre Vegeta y Trunks se había fortalecido, pasaban más tiempo juntos y no me refiero a sólo entrenar. Lo llevaba a la escuela, al parque, claro que obligado por Bulma, pero ahora lo acompañaba, antes aunque lo hubieran amenazado de la peor manera no hubiese ido para nada. Pero usaba todo eso como excusa para pasar tiempo con el pequeño, jamás admitiría que apreciaba estar junto a él y como lo quería, o no, el Príncipe Saiyajin nunca lo admitiría.

Sin embargo, esta calma y felicidad se vería interrumpida, cosa que cierta peliazul no sabía, y de haberlo sabido jamás se habría atrevido a preguntarle tal "idiotez", "claro idiotez" solo para él.

Se encontraba desayunando como en todas las mañanas con su familia, Trunks y Vegeta comían como todo saiyajin, claro que con cierta educación digno de los príncipes, y ella los observaba con todo el amor y cariño del mundo, pensando en lo afortunada que era en tener a toda su familia así, aunque haya alguno que otro desliz. Entonces finalmente se atrevió a preguntar:

-Vegeta ¿Qué haremos para San Valentín?- a pesar del carácter del saiyajin, el cambio que tuvo luego de la batalla de Boo la esperanzó para poder pasar un día tan especial como ese con su príncipe. Pero eso no estaba en los planes del orgulloso hombre.

-Si se trata de alguna de las tonterías cursi de los terrícolas, ten seguro que no haremos nada- eso desilusionó a la mujer totalmente.

-¿Y por qué no papá?- se metió el pequeño Trunks interesado por primera vez, en una de las "charlas" de sus padres.

-Porque son estupideces que no tienen sentido alguno, ¿además porque diablos se interesan exactamente en un día, si pueden hacerlo cualquier otro?- demandó Vegeta.

-Pero papa, San Valentín es para que lo pasen juntos y se demuestren cuanto se quieren.

-Pues exacto, eso pueden hacerlo cualquier otro día.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué jamás veo que le demuestres eso a mamá?- inquirió acusadoramente el pequeño con los brazos cruzados y el seño bien fruncido, exactamente igual que su padre, pero hablando con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo- si se supone que puedes hacerlo cualquier día, ¿Por qué jamás vi una pequeña demostración de cariño hacia mamá?

-Trunks, ya basta no digas esas cosas- Bulma sabía que algo malo sucedería si seguía ese hilo en la conversación, algo no muy recomendable si la persona hacia quien se dirigían era Vegeta. Sin embargo, Trunks la ignoró y enfrentó a su padre, era inaceptable para él que su papá no quiera a su mama.

-No mamá.- Vegeta se encontraba bastante atónito por el hecho que su hijo se atreva a encararlo y al mismo tiempo bastante orgulloso ya que así demostraba ser un niño muy valiente, pero la furia lo superó, no podía permitir que se dirigiera a él de esa forma.

-No te atrevas a faltarme el respeto ni a levantarme la voz niño- le gruño en advertencia su padre.

-No estoy haciendo lo uno ni lo otro papá. Simplemente te estoy preguntando algo, dime ¿tú amas a mi mama o no?- preguntó el niño, con cierto recelo. Pero esa pregunta sorprendió a ambos, de ser algo normal el habría bajado la cabeza y disculpado con su padre por hacer eso, tanto Vegeta como Bulma supieron que Trunks hablaba en serio y la pregunta debía ser respondida. E indiscretamente Bulma intentaba no fingir tanto interés pero quería saber la respuesta, también ella la necesitaba.

-Tú qué crees niño,- respondió a la pregunta Vegeta sarcásticamente, no estaba en sus pensamientos confesarle a la peliazul lo que sentía por ella, su orgullo no se lo permitía, y menos si su primogénito estaba allí presente- creo que de ser así, ¿no piensas que ya se lo hubiera dicho o habría aceptado lo de ese día de no sé qué?- todo esto fue dicho con algo de ironía.

Fue toda la respuesta que Trunks y Bulma necesitaron. El primero le dedicó una mirada furiosa a su padre y se marchó a su cuarto, era la primera vez que se encontraba tan furioso con él y no estaba decidido a perdonarlo tan fácilmente, lo que más odiaba era que lastimaran a su madre y el niño sabía perfectamente que lo dicho por el príncipe la había afectado totalmente. Y Bulma, sencillamente aun no podía asimilar lo dicho por su esposo, eso había sido como si le clavaran una estaca en el corazón, no pensó siquiera que el saiyajin tal vez lo había dicho para cuidar su orgullo, aunque la forma en que lo dijo fue suficiente para ella. Se levantó de su silla, dirigió su mirada a Vegeta y en seguida se marchó directo al laboratorio, no sin antes decirle algo que él escucho atentamente.

Luego de verla marcharse el también lo hizo (así que nadie quiere quedarse en el lugar de los hechos ¿eh?), dirigiéndose a las montañas a pensar y despejar su mente, debía pensar ahora, y mucho.

* * *

><p>Dos horas, dos horas encerrada en el laboratorio, aun no podía entender lo cruel y ácidas que sonaron las palabras del príncipe para ella, después de tanto tiempo ¿no la amaba? Como podía ser tan mala la vida con ella, al fin había conseguido, después de casi diez años, que el príncipe mostrara interés por ella y su hijo, pero lo dicho hoy fue la prueba exacta que necesitaba. Decidió concentrarse en sus inventos y no pensar en eso, cosa que logró fácilmente ya que no previno la presencia que se acercaba amistosamente a ella.<p>

-¡Hola Bulma!- saludo una voz animada a sus espaldas, logrando asustarla.

-¡Ah! ¡Por Kami! Goku eres tu- exclamo exaltada la mujer- ¿¡Por qué diablos me asustas de ese modo idiota!? Uff, bah no importa, ¿Qué sucede? Es extraño que me hagas una visita.

-Solo venia a preguntarte algo aunque dime, ¿estás bien? Te veo algo desanimada.- En esos momentos no pudo evitar pensar que a pesar de ser bastante distraído era de a ratos muy atento, pero decidió no preocuparlo con sus problemas de pareja.

-Em, si estoy bien, creo, si es que así se puede decir- decidió responder la científica, no pudiendo evitar decir lo último con un semblante triste.

-¿Te sucedió algo?- Que bueno que era Goku, siempre preocupándose por ella, de inmediato pensó que él era todo lo contrario a Vegeta, aunque tan rápido como llegó, desecho ese pensamiento, no quería pensar en él en lo que quedaba del día.

-Sí pero, no es nada importante así que no te preocupes- después de un suspiro y una pequeña pausa, se giro hacia él y le sonrió- ¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntarme?

-Bueno yo…

Bulma comenzó a escuchar atentamente a su amigo, decidió que ayudar a Goku con su San Valentín sería lo mejor para enfocarse en otra cosa y olvidar todo lo sucedido.

* * *

><p>Tres horas habían pasado, ¿qué demonios hacía Kakarotto con su mujer durante tanto tiempo? Pero que debía de importarle a él, se suponía que no la amaba ¿cierto? Entonces, ¿Por qué le dolió tanto haberle dicho eso y haber escuchado esas palabras de su mujer?<p>

En el momento en que lo dijo solo pensó en su orgullo y que debía mantenerlo, pero internamente, casi de inmediato, se arrepintió mucho el haber dicho eso. Luego de mirar el semblante de enfado de su hijo, se había avergonzado de sí mismo, quizás habría salvado su orgullo pero en su interior sabía que más bien fue un acto de cobardía, no fue lo suficientemente valiente como para decirle a su esposa lo que de verdad sentía, y menos frente a su hijo. Todavía podía ver esos ojos azules, abiertos en señal de sorpresa, pero al mismo tiempo brillosos, dando indicio de que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar, con un cierto dejo de decepción en ellos. Aunque lo que más le dolió fueron las palabras que ella le dedicó antes de irse: -No puedo decir que te odio porque te estaría mintiendo, pero la verdad que si te diré es que eres un maldito bastardo-. Oh, de verdad eso le había dolido al príncipe, más que cualquier otro golpe que le hubieran dado en un combate. Y quizás esta vez no estaría mal, dejar un momento de lado su orgullo solo por su mujer. Pero eso tendría que esperar algunos días.

* * *

><p>Otro día comenzaba, Vegeta había vuelto a CC, sin embargo se había dignado a no dirigirle la palabra a la peliazul, cosa que ella también estaba dispuesta a cumplir. Y así estuvieron, hasta que en un momento Trunks les pidió ver televisión en familia. Podría haber estado furioso con su padre pero, lo quería demasiado como para no dirigirle la palabra, por lo que optó dejar que sus padres solucionaran sus problemas entre ellos y no entrometerse. Sabía que su padre la quería y que lo que había dicho el día anterior fue mentira, por eso decidió pasar tiempo en familia para que ellos se amigaran. Y no tuvo que insistir mucho, Vegeta no quería otra pregunta incómoda por parte de su hijo así que aceptó, a regañadientes, pero aceptó.<p>

De repente, (y para mala suerte de Vegeta) apareció Goku, el príncipe estaba bastante molesto con él por el hecho de haber pasado tanto tiempo con su esposa, solos en un mismo lugar, y ya no lo toleraría dos veces. Después de saludar a su esposa e hijo, el saiyajin se dirigió a él, como siempre alegre:

-Hola Vege -¿Qué demonios haces aquí Kakarotto?- interrumpió con el seño bastante fruncido Vegeta, estaba totalmente furioso con él, y no pensaba soportar a la sabandija de tercera clase.

-Vengo a buscar a Bulma para irnos- encima tenía el descaro de decirlo tan tranquilamente y con esa maldita sonrisa que lo desesperaba

-¿Para qué y adonde?- si se iba con la peliazul, debía de estar bastante informado y prever cualquier situación extraña (creo que está exagerando).

-¡Vegeta, lo que haga no es de tu incumbencia!- luego de haberle dicho esas cosas ayer se atrevía encima a controlar su vida.

-¡Por supuesto, eres MI mujer y si vas a algún lado me lo dirás inmediatamente!- Bulma estaba bastante indignada, primero le decía que no la amaba y luego tenía el descaro de hacer una escena de celos.

Se concentraron totalmente en su combate verbal que no se dieron cuenta de las otras dos presencias que seguían en el lugar, hasta que escucharon la voz de Goku:

-Oye Vegeta- dirigió su mirada al otro saiyajin, mirándolo furiosamente- ¿Acaso estás celoso porque yo pasaré un poco de tiempo con Bulma?

-¡Claro que no, imbécil! La mujer puede pasar el tiempo con quien se le da la gana, a mi no me interesa- no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y Bulma no pudo evitar el sentirse satisfecha al verlo así, sin embargo disimuló indiferencia.

-Bah, déjalo Goku, ¿nos vamos?- inquirió la peliazul.

Luego de haber pasado toda la tarde de ese día y la del siguiente con Goku, se sentía totalmente triste, sin embargo hizo todo lo posible por no demostrarlo y ayudarlo en todo. Pero ya a punto de irse del hogar del saiyajin, éste se dio cuenta del estado de Bulma y ya se imaginaba al causante de esto, así que antes de que se fuera le dijo:

-Bulma, la vida está llena de sorpresas- la peliazul se sorprendió ya que jamás pensó que pudiese decir algo así.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Goku no le dijo nada, solo le guiño un ojo y se despidió de ella.

Aún confundida llegó a CC, bastante triste por no poder pasar ese día con su príncipe, éste no estaba en la casa cuando ella se fue, por lo tanto asumió que se encontraba entrenando en las montañas. Sin más se fue a su cuarto, tiró la cartera y el abrigo que llevaba sobre la cama, pero lo que vio allí la sorprendió, y lagrimas de felicidad comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Inmediatamente corrió hacia la cámara de gravedad.

* * *

><p>Mientras, Vegeta se encontraba en su lugar sagrado, su segundo hogar, la cámara de gravedad. No se encontraba exactamente entrenando, más bien pensaba. Había sentido el ki de su esposa llegar, y aún meditaba si lo que había hecho estaba bien, pero se convenció de que había sido lo correcto. Tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta del momento en que tenía a su mujer colgada de su cuello, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Inmediatamente correspondió el abrazo agarrándola de la cintura.<p>

-¡Gracias Vegeta, no sabes cuánto te amo!, ¡Es el mejor regalo que me pudieras dar!- gritó totalmente emocionada y con una gran sonrisa la científica- ¡Feliz Día de San Valentín!

-Yo-yo también te amo, mujer- se encontraba totalmente sonrojado y con la cabeza volteada al costado para que su mujer no lo notara.

Aún así ésta se dio cuenta del esfuerzo que le costó decirlo- Me haces tan feliz Vegeta- susurró la mujer. Él no respondió, solamente la tomó de la cara y le dio un apasionado pero muy dulce beso.

Sobre la cama que compartían el saiyajin y la peliazul se podía observar una rosa blanca, con una nota al lado: "Feliz Día de San Valentín, mujer escandalosa"

_**FIN**_

Espero que les haya gustado. Me costo hacerlo ya que Vegeta es un personaje que no demuestra sus sentimientos abiertamente, pero creí que al menos una vez podría hacerlo. Así que espero que no les haya parecido cursi al estilo de demostrar lo que siente a su esposa, ya que Vegeta no es asi.

Bueno, dejen sus comentarios ya que es muy importante para mi. Me animan a seguir escribeindo, asi que esperen el dia de hoy o mañana el proximo one-shot, que asumo sera de GohanxVidel. Les mando muchos besos y abrazos!


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaa a todos! Por fin pude actualizar! Algo atrasada, pero bueno. Les comento que los otros dos one-shots los estare subiendo quizas el lunes (ya se bastante atrasado por la fecha pero en fin, espero que lo lean igual). Y he aqui el tercer one-shot de este especial.

**_Resumen:_**_GohanxVidel. Gohan descubre que comienza a sentir sentimientos hacia su amiga, decide confesarse en un día muy especial._

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama (¿Por que no son míos?), pero la historia es de mi propiedad y mi loca imaginación.**

-Diálogos-

"Pensamientos"

(Comentarios)

**Espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Confesando sentimientos<strong>_

Gohan iba montado sobre la nube voladora camino a su casa, después de una larga mañana en la escuela junto a sus amigos Sharpner, Erasa y Videl. Videl, eran grandes amigos sin embargo comenzaba a tener fuertes sentimientos hacia ella, la comenzaba a querer como más que un amigo. "¿Acaso esto que siento por ella será amor?" pensaba Gohan mientras "No, no puede ser nosotros solo somos amigos y nos queremos como tal pero, ¿por qué quiero estar siempre a su lado? Debo dejar de pensar en eso". Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya estaba cerca de su casa. Al llegar, bajo de la nube voladora y entró a su hogar.

-¡Hola a todos!- exclamó con la característica alegría que heredó de su padre.

-¡Hola Gohan! ¡Hola hermano!- saludaron Milk y Goten al mismo tiempo.

-Um, ¿dónde está papá?- preguntó.

-Es obvio Gohan, está entrenando, ese hombre no tiene remedio. ¿Qué acaso no puede buscarse un trabajo?- dijo Milk.

-Bueno, tú sabes cómo es papá, no creo que se interese por algo así. Pero ¿puedo ir a entrenar con él?

-Está bien, pero no se te ocurra distraerte de tus estudios Gohan.

-¿Puedo ir con ellos mamá?- preguntó inocentemente Goten.

-¡No, Goten!, tu siempre estás jugando o entrenando con Goku, por lo tanto te quedarás a estudiar tal y como lo hace tu hermano.

-Pero mamá-

Gohan decidió irse y no formar parte de la discusión, siendo como es Milk no vaya a ser que se retracte de haberlo dejado ir. Era la única oportunidad de hablar con su padre, agradecía que su madre no haya dejado ir a Goten, ya que no quería entrenar verdaderamente, sólo quería ir a aclarar algunas dudas. De lejos vio a el saiyajin entrenando, era raro encontrarlo solo pero, mucho mejor para él, de estar Goten o el señor Piccolo no podría charlar tranquilamente y a solas.

-¡Hola, papá!- gritó lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara.

-¡Gohan!, que bueno vienes a entrenar, ¿empezamos?- exclamó Goku sin tener idea de las verdaderas intenciones de su hijo.

-Sí, claro papá- si quería hablar con su padre debía de tener cierto disimulo ya que si lo decía directamente dudaba que quisiera entablar conversación con él (no Gohan no lo dudes, es así).

Así, padre e hijo, comenzaron a entrenar (no describiré el entrenamiento por dos razones: una porque el fic es de romance y esto no es lo importante y dos: soy terriblemente mala haciéndolo xD), estuvieron haciéndolo durante poco más de una hora. Decidieron tomar un descanso, cosa que Gohan aprovechó para preguntarle lo que quería a su padre.

-Oye papá, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro lo que quieras hijo- respondió sonriente Goku.

-Está bien, ¿sabes que se siente estar enamorado?

-Bueno Gohan no sabría explicártelo exactamente, yo estoy seguro de que amo a tu madre pero no creo que sea el adecuado para explicarte, además de que tal vez te diría cualquier cosa jeje- le dijo con su clásica pose del brazo detrás de la cabeza.

-Jeje "Creo que me esperaba eso, hasta el señor Piccolo podría responderme mejor esa pregunta", pero dime ¿Qué sientes cuando estás con mamá? "Por favor, no entres en detalles, te lo suplico papá" (ejem, ejem, creo que saben a lo Gohan se refería, ejem).

-Yo soy muy feliz cuando estoy con Milk y quiero que ella lo sea más que yo, quiero protegerla todo el tiempo y a toda costa, estar a su lado todo el tiempo. Sé que siempre la dejo sola pero siempre pienso en ella y la extraño en esos momentos. Amo a tu madre aunque no lo parezca Gohan.

-Um, ya veo- el muchacho solo pudo decir eso, se encontraba algo aturdido, pero al mismo tiempo feliz por la confesión de su padre.

-¿Por qué me preguntaste eso Gohan?

-Es que, hay una chica que creo que me gusta papá- respondió bastante sonrojado.

-Vaya, con qué era eso,- reflexionó pensativo Goku- no soy bueno para esas cosas, así que no me pidas consejos hijo, lo digo por tu bien y el de esa chica.

El chico no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante lo dicho por su padre, cuando recupero la compostura volvió a decir- Esta bien, tienes razón, ¿qué te parece si vamos a cenar?- Goku asintió y los dos se fueron, luego de la cena, Gohan se recostó a reflexionar de lo hablado con su padre. En esos meses con la pelinegra, confirmó que desarrolló otra especie de sentimiento hacia Videl, más allá que una simple amistad. Se había enamorado de la chica, y decidió que debía de hablar con ella en el momento justo. Pensando en eso, se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

><p>En la mañana, luego de despertar y desayunar se sentó en la cama pensando en que le diría a Videl, de repente su mirada se fijó en el calendario, "12 de febrero" leyó, que gran oportunidad. La invitaría una cita y si ella aceptaba, ese día se le confesaría, aunque se encontraba demasiado nervioso como para siquiera invitarla. En esos momentos escuchó un gran grito por parte de su madre:<p>

- ¡SIEMPRE HACES LO MISMO GOKU!

Acostumbrado de los gritos de su madre, decidió hacer oídos sordos a ellos, aunque no pudo evitar reírse un poco. Agarró su mochila y salió de su hogar, no sin antes despedirse de sus padres:

-Adiós mamá, adiós papá- sin embargo lo único que escuchó fue: -¡Ya no me amas buaaaa!- Solamente rodó los ojos, salió al exterior y encontró a su hermano jugando, se despidió de él. "Al menos él si me respondió" pensó Gohan, llamó a la nube voladora y partió rumbo a la preparatoria.

Después de una larga mañana en la escuela (no diré que pasó porque si no se me hace muy largo xD), en la salida le pidió a Videl hablar con ella un momento a solas, a lo que ésta aceptó.

-Dime Gohan, ¿de qué querías hablar?- preguntó sonriente la pelinegra aunque también algo confundida.

-Bueno yo,- comenzó Gohan algo dubitativo, que al recibir la mirada impaciente de su acompañante tomó aire y continuó rápidamente- ¿no quisieras salir conmigo el viernes?, claro si quieres Videl.

La chica se sorprendió por la propuesta y se sonrojó inmediatamente, no se lo esperaba, "¿Acaso dijo qué quería salir conmigo el día de los enamorados?" pensó Videl (noooo Videl, te lo pidió para Navidad).

-Claro que si no quieres no es necesario, no habrá problema- se apresuró a decir Gohan al ver que no recibía respuesta.

-Ah, lo siento Gohan- se disculpó por la tardanza- claro, acepto, no tengo nada que hacer el viernes así que, me encantaría salir contigo. ¿Qué te parece si pasas por mí a las 5?

-"Que bien". Claro entonces nos vemos mañana Videl, adiós- respondió agitando la mano mientras alzaba vuelo hacia su casa.

En la cena decidió anunciar el hecho que no se encontraría en la casa el 14:

-Mamá, el viernes no estaré en casa porque saldré a una cita con Videl.

-¿Con Videl? Por fin decidiste confesarte, y ¿dime ya son novios?

-No, solo es una -¿Cuándo voy a tener nietos Gohan? ¿Y me la presentarás formalmente como tu novia?

-Mamá, no, no somos novios, solo es una cita de amigos.

-¿Una cita de amigos en San Valentín?- inquirió la mujer- si como no hijo. Pero dime algo, ¿ya arreglaron la fecha de casamiento?- Gohan no sabía que responder a las preguntas de su madre. Por suerte Goten lo interrumpió, cambiando el rumbo del tema.

-¿Irás a una cita con Videl?- preguntó con un tono de molestia el pequeño- ¿No puedes quedarte a jugar conmigo?, ya casi ni lo haces porque pasas todo el tiempo estudiando.- Acusó el niño.

-Goten, lo siento pero no puedo hacerlo, pero te prometo que luego de la cita pasare un poco más de tiempo contigo, ¿está bien?

-Bueno- respondió más convencido Goten.

Así, Gohan pasó lo que restaba de ese día y el siguiente, pensando en que podría hacer en su cita. Pero sencillamente no se decidía, estuvo a punto de preguntarle a su madre, pero no quería tener que volver a pasar lo mismo que en esa cena. Además no quería que fuera algo simple, en primera porque confesaría sus sentimientos, y segundo que era San Valentín, pero la razón más importante era porque quería hacer sentir especial a la chica que amaba. Finalmente esa mañana de viernes se decidió porque hacer.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a la casa de Videl fue atendido por su padre, quien le saludo animado invitándolo a pasar. Estaba vestido con una camisa blanca, corbata azul, pantalón de traje igualmente azul y zapatos negros.<p>

De repente bajo Videl, estaba verdaderamente hermosa. Llevaba un vestido de tirantes rojo sangre hasta por arriba de las rodillas, zapatos de tacón del mismo color, pendientes de diamante, ligero maquillaje y su cabello, bueno estaba como siempre ya que lo tenía corto. El muchacho se quedó boquiabierto, no podía creer lo hermosa que estaba, Videl soltó una pequeña risita al ver su cara pero al mismo tiempo se sonrojó. Se saludaron, y antes de salir, Gohan recibió una mirada amenazante por parte de Mr. Satán.

Gohan la llevó volando, pero antes de llegar le tapó los ojos mientras caminaban, y cuando la dejó ver, Videl quedó casi en shock por la impresión. Se trataba de un picnic cerca de un pequeño lago, a la luz de la luna (awwww, muy bonito, quiero ser Videl :3).

Comieron la pequeña merienda, bueno pequeña teniendo en cuenta que Gohan es saiyajin. Luego de eso, el muchacho decidió hablar:

-Este Videl, yo tengo que decirte algo- comentó algo apenado y al mismo tiempo serio.

-Si Gohan dime.

-Tú y yo hemos sido amigos desde hace poco más de 7 meses ¿cierto?- la chica asintió- bueno verás, tu eres una gran persona y mujer Videl. Eres increíblemente hermosa, pero lo que más adoro de ti es tu gran corazón, eres dulce, con un gran carácter y por sobretodo muy positiva. Adoro todo eso de ti, bueno no solo eso, sino que adoro todo en ti y… a ti.- El corazón de Videl comenzó a latir rápidamente, y Gohan sentía como le comenzaba a costar hablar, pero continuó- Te considero más que a una amiga en estos momentos, me he enamorado de ti sin darme cuenta y simplemente te cite en este día tan especial porque quería decirte que,- el muchacho tomó aire y finalizó- Te Amo.

No podía articular palabra alguna, sin embargo Gohan necesitaba una respuesta y ella se la daría.

-Hay un chico Gohan.

-¿Un-un chico?- balbuceó algo sorprendido, algo decepcionado y con un pequeño toque de celos.

-Así es. Él es un muchacho tierno, dulce y muy guapo, su corazón es el más bondadoso que conocí. Preocupado por sus amigos y familia a todo momento,- soltó una risita y continuó- Un guerrero muy poderoso y sin duda valiente, honesto y siempre está del lado de la justicia.

-Es-espera ¿dijiste justicia?- preguntó aturdido.

-Aja, me enamore de ti, Gran Saiyaman.

-¿Gran Saiyaman?, entonces eso quiere decir que- el rostro de Gohan se iluminó y Videl soltó la carcajada que se estaba guardando. Luego, puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico sonrojada y dijo: -Te Amo, mi guerrero de cabello dorado.- Los dos se unieron en un beso (creo que en todos los one-shot se besaran xD), en su primer beso.

-Wuaw, aun no me lo creo.

-Pues vete haciendo la idea tontito.

-Oye, Videl, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó tímidamente Gohan.

-Yo, ¡Claro que sí!- exclamó la pelinegra. –Has hecho de este el mejor San Valentín que he pasado. Y por eso, Feliz San Valentín mi querido Gohan.

-¿De veras?, quiero decir, Feliz San Valentín, mi hermosa Videl.

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p>Gracias a todos por leer, y espero que de verdad les haya gustado, en mi opinión a mi me encanto jeje xD. Como dije estare subiendo los otros el lunes porque el fin de semana no podre :C, pero espero que los lean igual!<p>

Espero sus comentarios, me encantan recibirlos y me inspiran un monton, son mi animo a continuar, asi que conmenten por favor, se los agradecería con todo el corazón.

Besos y abrazos para todos! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Holaaaa! Volvi, algo tarde respectando al San Valentín pero volví! Aún me faltan dos one-shots despues de este, bueno espero que sean dos xD.

Primero, quería agradecer a todos a los que me han dejado reviews, me he olvidado de hacerlo pero, de veras se los agradesco como no tienen idea. Así que ahora los dejo con esta historia, es algo más corta que las demas ya que no tenía muy buena inspiracion, sin embargo espero que les guste.

**_Resumen:_**_Krilin y 18 sufren un pequeño percance el día de San Valentín, sin embargo eso no sera un impedimento.  
><em>

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama (¿Por que no son míos?), pero la historia es de mi propiedad y mi loca imaginación.**

-Diálogos-

"Pensamientos"

(Comentarios)

**Espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bajo la lluvia<strong>_

14 de Febrero, no lo podía creer, ya era 14 de Febrero y aún no sabía qué hacer con su esposa. Seis de la mañana y todavía seguía pensando, Krilin no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche decidiendo que hacer. 18 era una mujer con un carácter un tanto especial, si hacían algo demasiado simple, lo más probable era que se molestara; y si hacía algo demasiado exagerado, también se molestaría.

Se levantó de la cama tratando de no despertar a su esposa, salió de su cuarto decidido a tomar una taza de chocolate caliente, a lo mejor eso lo inspiraría un poco. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar asomar su cabeza en el cuarto de su pequeña. Luego de acariciar su cabecita y sus cabellos rubios, le dio un beso en su frente y continuó su camino.

Sentado ya en la mesa de la cocina no pudo evitar pensar como formo su familia. 18, un androide que debía matar a su mejor amigo, ahora su esposa y madre de su hermosa hija. La vida daba muchas vueltas, y su familia era la clara prueba de ello.

-Ah, me pregunto qué es lo que hare, una semana llevo pensando pero, es algo complicado. Creo que tendré que pedirle ayuda a alguien. Y no, definitivamente no será a Yamcha.- Aún podía recordar la primer cita que tuvo con la androide, desde ese entonces declaró que no volvería a pedirle consejos. De repente escuchó una voz que le hablaba:

-Krilin, ¿Qué hace despierto tan temprano?

-Nada 18, no podía dormirme entonces vine aquí a pensar.

-¿Y en qué?- preguntó la rubia

-Supongo que no tiene caso ocultártelo ya que de una forma u otra lo sabrás- el calvo suspiro y agregó- La verdad es que no se que podríamos hacer el día de hoy, es lo que estuve meditando toda la noche.

-Con que era eso.- meditó 18- No importa, ¿qué te parece si vamos a un restorán? Algo sencillo para alejarnos de ese maldito viejo verde y estar solos.

Krilin río un poco- Increíble, la mujer invitando al hombre. Esto es extraño.

-Vamos, no es para tanto si me invitas de la manera adecuada.

-Bien- Krilin carraspeó un poco antes de hablar- Señorita 18, me haría el favor de acompañarme a cenar en este día muy especial.

-Aceptó- sonrió para después mirarlo amenazadoramente- pero no vuelvas a invitarme de esa forma nunca más.

-Jaja, está bien.

* * *

><p>Krilin se había encargado de poder hacer una reserva, mientras 18 iba de compras con Milk, debía vestir de la manera adecuada ese día. Por lo tanto estuvo casi más de la mitad del día buscando algo apropiado para vestir, algo a la moda y muy a su estilo. Finalmente se decidió por un vestido strapless hasta por arriba de la rodilla color azul, y unas sandalias con tacón negras.<p>

Al llegar a su hogar vio que su esposo ya estaba listo, con una camisa amarilla y pantalón de traje azul. "Se nota que aún no sabe cómo combinar los colores en la ropa" pensó la rubia, pero no le tomó importancia, sabía que no la vestimenta no era algo en lo que Krilin se destacara.

El calvo llevaba ya 45 minutos esperando, sabía que no era buena idea el haber estado listo desde el principio, realmente ya estaba aburrido, "¿Por qué las mujeres tardan tanto en arreglarse?, ya llevo como 5 años casado y aún no logro comprenderlo", y antes de que pudiera lanzar un suspiro resignado, observo que su mujer bajaba. De inmediato abrió su boca, es más se podía hasta decir que se le caía la baba, pero la cerró al oír la risita burlona que le dedicó 18.

-¿Nos vamos?- cuestionó ella.

-S-si- balbuceó aún sorprendido y sin habla Krilin.

Volaron en dirección a la ciudad y al llegar, decidieron continuar en automóvil, así que luego de desencapsularlo se subieron, claro que Krilin era el que conducía. Los dos disfrutaban el viajar de esa manera, por eso mismo habían comprado el último modelo de automóviles de la Corp. Capsula con el dinero que 18 había ganado gracias al acuerdo que hizo con Mr. Satán en el torneo. Continuando con la historia, luego de haber tenido una hermosa velada en la que soltaban alguna que otra palabra, decidieron dar un paseo por un pequeño parque que se encontraba cerca.

Al llegar, los dos se sentaron en una de las bancas que había allí, se quedaron por un pequeño tiempo observando la oscuridad de la noche y las hermosas estrellas que adornaban el firmamento, sin embargo éstas eran muy pocas ya que las nubes ocultaban a la mayoría. Se quedaron diez minutos más aproximadamente, pero estuvieron de acuerdo en volver antes de que la lluvia los alcanzara. Aunque la suerte no estaba con ellos, al subir al auto se dieron cuenta de que se había quedado sin gasolina, y antes de que pudieran alzar vuelo hacia su hogar, la fuerte lluvia comenzó a caer. Tuvieron que resguardarse bajo un árbol, ya que 18 se negó rotundamente a arruinar su cabello y vestido, por lo que, ya resignado, a Krilin no le quedó más que obedecer.

-Debe ser el peor San Valentín que hemos pasado para ¿ti verdad?

-¿Por qué preguntas eso Krilin?

-Porque, aparte de que en un comienzo no sabía qué hacer contigo en este día, ahora estamos pasando un…

-San Valentín bajo la lluvia- completó sonriente la mujer. Bastante sonrojada le cogió de la mano y continuó- Krilin, quizás lo que hicimos en el día fue nada más que una cena para ti, además de que el clima no ayuda demasiado y sé que esto que te voy a decir no es común en mí, pero lo diré. Lo importante en todos los sentidos de este día, es que lo paso a tu lado, la persona más importante en toda mi vida.

-Te amo 18- concluyó sonriente el guerrero, la rubia le correspondió la sonrisa.

-Y sin tomar en cuenta de que mi vestido se puede arruinar, no es tan malo este día. Feliz San Valentín bajo la lluvia Krilin- dijo soltando una risita la mujer.

-Feliz San Valentín… bajo la lluvia 18.

Y así las dos figuras se quedaron tomados de las manos observando el ahora hermoso, al menos para ellos, paisaje lluvioso.

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p>Gracias a todos por leer! Y espero que les haya gustado, aunque a mi criterio esta algo corto y bastante simple, pero espero que de todos modos hayan disfrutado.<p>

Quiero agradecer a** LolaBrief, AYNAT DREAMS, RinkPink Susaiyajin, CarXx, Nokaira **y **LorenaDBZ22 **por sus reviews y por leer la historia, se los agradezco chicas! Y me alegra que los demás les hayan gustado.

Dejen sus reviews por favor, quiero saber su opinion respecto a este y se los agradecería mucho.

Sin mas que decir: **Besos y abrazos para todos!**


	5. Chapter 5

Holaaaa otra vez! Primero: Gomen Nasai, Gomen, Gomen, de veras perdonenme. Se que debi haber actualizado antes pero hubo varias razones, estuve con falta de imaginacion, tambien con pocas ganas de escribir y además me enganche viendo Shugo Chara y Vampire Knight, pero hize el esfuerzo para escribir este one-shot para todos lo que lo esperaban, se merecen que lo continue, y tambien volví a leer todos los reviews que me dejaron y eso me dio muchos animos para continuar.

_**Resumen: **Y ahora TrunksxMarron. Marron es la secretaria de Trunks, y está enamorada de él. Pero éste solo busca coquetear con ella, aunque tiene otros sentimientos hacia ella. Asi que aprovecha San Valentin. Espero que les guste y lo disfruten!_

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama (¿Por que no son míos?), pero la historia es de mi propiedad y mi loca imaginación.**

-Diálogos-

"Pensamientos"

(Comentarios)

**Espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el trabajo<strong>_

-Es un bastardo, es un bastardo, ¡No puedo creer que se atreva a coquetearme de esa forma!- exclamó Marron enfurecida mientras se deslizaba por una de las paredes del baño hasta quedar sentada en el piso.- ¿Por qué es así?, ¿¡Por qué eres así!?- gritó muy ofendida la rubia y con algunas lagrimas cayendo por sus ojos.- Si no fuera por el hecho de que eres mi jefe Trunks, ya te habría mandado al diablo.

A pesar de conocerlo desde que eran niños, Trunks parecía totalmente cambiado. Mientras ella seguía siendo dulce e inocente, quizás alguna que otra vez demostraba el carácter fuerte que había heredado de su madre, pero sólo a veces. En cambio, el peli lila seguía siendo bastante arrogante y engreído igual que su padre, pero ahora siempre quería demostrar que era mejor que todos los demás, que era superior, incluso le presumía a ella todas las chicas que podía tener o todas sus citas. ¡Era como si buscara ponerla celosa apropósito!, siempre que iba a su oficina, cuando estaban solos, el siempre se le insinuaba, pero esta vez había pasado el limite.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-Permiso Trunks- decía Marron abriendo un poco la puerta de la oficina de su jefe._

_-Claro Marron, pasa- respondió un sonriente Trunks- ¿Qué sucede?_

_-"Que extraño, hoy se está comportando normal, a lo mejor y se dedica solo al trabajo conmigo por lo menos un día". Quería comentarte que recuerdes la reunión que tienes hoy a las 14:30, y vengo a dejarte estos formularios que debes revisar- le respondió la rubia dejando una montaña de papeles arriba de su escritorio._

_-Ah, ¿todo eso?- exclamó boquiabierto y balbuceando el joven- e-está bien Marron, gracias._

_-Bueno, eso era todo, nos vemos luego- la muchacha se disponía a retirarse, sin embargo el oji-azul la detuvo._

_-Espera Marron, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- la aludida asintió bastante desconfiada- dime, ¿Qué harás el día de mañana? Te recuerdo que es San Valentín.- dijo el chico, acercándose a ella._

_-Bueno pues, en realidad no tengo nada planeado, pe-pero tampoco puedo salir ya que es viernes, y sigue siendo día de trabajo.- respondió bastante nerviosa por la cercanía de su jefe, que solo se encontraba a un paso de ella._

_-Ay Marron, pero eso no es necesario- dijo Trunks mientras acercaba sus labios al oído de la chica-, si tienes algo planeado puedes faltar, es más, si quieres también podrías salir con ALGUIEN si no tienes nada que hacer- exaltando la palabra ALGUIEN, Trunks le seguía diciendo con un tono de voz muy seductor._

_-Lo siento, pero no puedo- Marron intentaba mantener la compostura, sin embargo sentía que iba a desfallecer con la cercanía de Trunks- debo trabajar si no quiero ser despedida._

_-Pues, te recuerdo que el jefe soy yo, y no te estoy prohibiendo esa salida, es más- el muchacho comenzó a mover su boca rozando la mejilla de la rubia con sus labios, quedando muy cerca de su boca-, ¿Qué te parece si…?- inmediatamente fue interrumpido en el momento en que su madre habría bruscamente las puertas de su oficina, haciendo que se separase inmediatamente de Marron._

_En ese momento, la muchacha sintió las mejillas arder, y sin prestar atención a lo que Bulma le decía a Trunks y ella, decidió marcharse._

_-Eh, si me disculpan, con su permiso- les dedicó una sonrisa y salió corriendo hacia el baño._

_**FIN DE FLASHBACK**_

Definitivamente esto no podía ser así, que este enamorada de Trunks no significaba dejarlo jugar con ella. Lo haría, lo enfrentaría y terminaría con todo eso, claro sin confesar sus sentimientos, pero le demostraría que ella no es un juguete con el que se puede divertir cuando se le diera la gana. Solo esperaba tener el valor para hacerlo.

* * *

><p>-No, ya te dije que no Goten- Trunks se encontraba hablando por teléfono con su mejor amigo.<p>

-_Oh, vamos Trunks, ¿Qué tiene de malo? Tú nunca jamás te has negado a salir en este día, además te digo que es una chica muy bonita, y le dije que estarías allí._

-Mmm, lo sé, pero te he dicho que estaré ocupado todo el día. Así que mañana no me busques Goten.

-_Ay, que antipático, estarás con una chica ¿cierto?-_ le preguntó en tono picarón- _Porque no me creo esa de que estarás trabajando porque tu mamá te lo pidió, ella siempre te da este día libre._

-Goten ya te dije que no es eso. De veras tengo que trabajar, ¡No te estoy mintiendo!- respondió ya algo desesperado.

_-¡Ya se! Estarás con Marron o al menos tienes algo planeado con ella._

-¿Qué? No, no eso no es cierto.

_-Ay vamos picarón, me lo hubieras dicho desde el principio y no habría insistido. En fin, no te culpo, se ha vuelto una mujer muy bonita._

-¡¿Qué diablos dices Goten?!

_-Sí, ¡era eso! Bueno, veré que excusa le pondré a esa muchacha que quería conocerte.-_ Trunks estuvo por reclamar pero el pelinegro fue más rápido- _Te deseo mucha suerte con tu chica, amigo. Iré a tu casa en cuanto pueda.- _Sinmás el hijo de Goku cortó, dejando al peli lila con la palabra en la boca.

-Ash, ese Goten siempre hace lo mismo. Pero eso no me importa ahora.- el muchacho sonrió- Definitivamente Marron hoy parecía bastante enfadada luego de lo que hice, aunque pude notar su nerviosismo. Qué bonita que es, esos ojos azules y su cabello lacio y rubio, esa actitud dulce que posee.- Trunks suspiro- Espero que mañana no estés tan enojada, te tengo una grata sorpresa mi querida Marron.

* * *

><p>Se encontraba ya en su puesto de trabajo, esperando, ahora era lo único que podía hacer. De inmediato se comenzaron a escuchar murmullos, siempre la misma rutina. Trunks entraba, era admirado por mujeres y hasta por hombres (pobre, mi más sentido pésame Trunks, xD), todos lo admiraban, lo alababan, etc., hasta que finalmente entraba en su oficina y ahí entraba ella. Sin embargo a ella le pareció extraño. ¿Qué hacía trabajando ese día?, se suponía que estaría con Goten saliendo en busca de, o con chicas. Si, sabía que aquí algo raro pasaba, pero aprovecharía para hablar con él y reclamarle.<p>

Se paró de su lugar, tomó la planilla con lo que su jefe debía cumplir, y se dirigió a paso decidido hasta la oficina. Abrió la puerta lentamente y asomó su cabeza.

-Em, buenos días Trunks-

-Ah, ¡No estoy haciendo nada!, ejem, ejem, digo, hola Marron, puedes pasar.- mientras se adentraba, pudo notar que el joven tenía sus manos detrás de la espalda, como si escondiera algo, y su voz denotaba el nerviosismo que poseía- Bueno, dime ¿Qué sucede?

Luego de anunciarlo del trabajo que tenía que hacer y asuntos que atender, decidió encararlo.

-Trunks, puedo hablar contigo.- le dijo con seriedad.

-Si claro dime.

-Quiero pedirte que dejes de hacerme eso.

-¿De qué hablas Marron?- pregunto Trunks haciéndose el desentendido, pero sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería la muchacha.

-¡Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero Trunks!, ¡No te hagas el idiota!- explotó la rubia sin poder contenerse, pero de inmediato se tapó la boca con sus manos- Em, yo lo siento, no quise gritarte.

-No importa está bien- comenzó a caminar, acercándose a la muchacha y le hablo en un tono bastante seductor- Y, ¿Por qué no quieres que lo haga?, creí que te gustaba que lo hiciera, jamás te has quejado de eso.

-¡¿Es que tu no entiendes verdad?! Lo único que te importa es eso ¿no?, coquetear con cuanta chica se te cruce en el camino. Pero me hartaste, jamás vas a entender como me siento- le reclamó Marron con lágrimas de impotencia, se sentía no solo triste, también humillada.

-Marron yo…

-No, no hables, olvida que esto sucedió, debemos seguir con nuestro trabajo- se retiró al baño (WoW, ¿es el único lugar al que piensa ir?, bueno, ¿a qué otro lugar podría ir estando en el trabajo?).

"Soy un idiota, ahora sí que arruine todo, seguro que ahora ni siquiera pensará en pisar mi oficina, por lo tanto mi sorpresa está arruinada. No, no puedo darme por vencido, Marron tiene que saber lo que siento por ella, y no puedo ser yo el que le arruine este día, no yo", pensaba Trunks.

* * *

><p>Después de media hora en el baño para tranquilizarse (si ya se, ¿Cómo podía estar tanto tiempo en ese lugar si tenía que trabajar?, bueno el caso es que mientras Trunks hacía lo que tenía que hacer, no requería de una secretaria xD), volvió a su puesto de trabajo. Estaba un poco más tranquila y se decidió a que nada más le arruinaría este día, porque podía estar trabajando pero, después de todo era San Valentín, ¡no desperdiciaría este día! Aunque al parecer la suerte no estaba con ella.<p>

-Marron, necesito que vengas a mi oficina- la voz de Trunks sonó por el comunicador que tenían para poder llamarla cuando requería la presencia de su secretaria. No quería ir, no debía, no después de lo que le dijo, pero la voz de él sonaba seria, y ella podría ser lo que sea, pero definitivamente no era cobarde.

-En seguida voy Trunks- cortó la comunicación intentando no sonar nerviosa. Valientemente se encaminó a la oficina de su jefe, abrió la puerta y… estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

El lugar estaba decorado como para tener un pequeño almuerzo en el lugar (ah no, no me pregunten de dónde sacó todo porque ni yo misma lo sé, confórmense sabiendo que al ser el jefe tenía muuuchos privilegios jaja), decorado con algunos pétalos de rosas por el lugar y algunas velas. Al lado de la mesa se encontraba Trunks, y él, sonriéndole se acercó a ella.

-Feliz San Valentín, Marron.

-P-p-pero como- balbuceó la chica.

-¿Solo vas a decirme eso?

-Em, no, Trunks- la muchacha comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas de felicidad- Feliz San Valentín, gracias- lo abrazó sonriente la muchacha- pero…

-No te preocupes, nadie nos molestara. Solo que, creo que deberías a ayudarme a juntar todo esto luego- le dijo carcajeándose él, Marron comenzó a reír también. Y así los dos se dispusieron a pasar juntos ese día. Lo que pasa entre los dos luego, lo dejo a su imaginación xD.

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios :3. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y acepto todas las amenazas de muerte y que me las merezco por no actualizar antes, de vuelta pido disculpas, casi lloro por haberlos hecho esperar D':, pero comenten!<p>

_**Izumi-Kitthie:**No te preocupes, lo importante para mi fue que comentaste y me hiciste tan feliz :'D, me puso muy feliz que te haya gustado el fic, y tambien la dedicación, eres tan dulce :3. Te quiero mucho, sayonara y besos!_

**_RinPink Susaiyajin: _**_Perdoname, de veras perdoname, se que te prometi actualizar antes pero, puse las razones, y a pesar de que no son excusas suficientes espero que me perdones y que este te haya gustado. Aunque dejame decirte que me puso tan feliz de que estes tan pendiente de mi fic, me siento tan ajskjskjsdk, si asi me siento :'D, gracias y perdoname por haberte hecho esperar! Besitos!_

Como dije antes, acepto amenazas y todo lo que ustedes quieran!

**Besos y abrazos! :3**


End file.
